Stripes and Curls
by Dumpling Dragon
Summary: Tigress's and Viper's merry adventures. Graphic f/f contents.


**I don't own any of KFP characters or locations.**

* * *

It was a very nice summer day and the Five had just finished their morning training; they decided to take a longer break because it was very hot. Crane, Monkey, Mantis and Po went to the courtyard and the girls could hear their talk and laugh from time to time when the boys were horsing around there.

Master Shifu had remembered that he still had some paperwork to do and the servants still hadn't gotten their payment this month, so the Grand Master had left the Training Hall earlier.

Tigress and Viper were tired, so they stayed in the Hall where they had finished their training - the feline was lying on the floor near the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom and the snake was lying on the edge of the Tortoise, swinging her tail lazily. The girls were in a very good mood and even Tigress let her instincts emerge because she started to catch the snake's swinging tail and release it again and again. The green girl liked that game much and she laughed as she teased the feline, avoiding her grasp. Tigress couldn't help but laugh whenever she was very close to catch Viper's tail but she missed.

But suddenly, when Viper wasn't expecting it, Tigress caught her tail and didn't want to let go of it. The snake laughed as she tried to break free, but Tigress wasn't giving up. Viper yanked her tail a little more forcefully several times, but Tigress only laughed, holding her tightly. Then the snake yanked her tail harder. Tigress didn't want to release it, Viper's heart leaped as she lost her balance; in the next second she fell from the edge of the Tortoise and landed heavily onto the feline.

They both stopped laughing, a bit surprised looks on their faces. The snake blushed as she realised that her tail had landed right between the feline's legs. "Sorry, Tigress." she whispered and got off her friend hurriedly, dragging her tail accidentally over the sensitive place between the feline's thighs. Tigress gasped surprised as her heart rate quickened under the unexpected touch.

Viper slithered out of the Training Hall, leaving the confused feline there.

* * *

About an hour later, when the male warriors left the bathhouse, Tigress went there to take a bath too. This time she preferred to do it alone, although she expected that Viper would join her there in a moment, for she did that often. Surprisingly, Tigress had the big bath only to herself.

The feline was sitting in the fresh, warm water with tea and she had a moment to think of what had happened that day in the Training Hall. Viper's touch had surprised her, but what surprised her more was that the touch wasn't... unpleasant. Actually, it was quite arousing. _Did Viper see my reaction?_ She wondered with embarrassment. Tigress sank a little deeper into the water and hid her face in her paws as if somebody could look at her. _She probably thought that I was totally perverted._ What had happened after the training reminded her of the normal needs even she had, although she had been trying to suppress them. When would she meet someone? It was impossible. She suspected that Shifu would let her sleep with someone after the magical age of 50, when he would be long dead. And where was Viper now? Tigress hadn't seen her since what had happened between them. The feline hoped that the snake hadn't disappeared because she was disgusted after their little accident...

* * *

Tigress went to the kitchen, where Po, Mantis, Crane, Monkey and Viper were sitting around the table. They were talking and drinking something cold from their cups when the feline entered, still a bit wet after the bath. Tigress was surprised to see the snake there.

"Where were you?" she couldn't help but ask her 'casually', sitting down to drink something too. She needed to know if Viper was feeling uncomfortable.

"I took a 'shower' in the Dragon Grotto." Viper stated freely with a mysterious, charming smile as if she was talking to everyone, not only to the other girl. "The bathhouse was too hot to me today."

Tigress choked a little on her tea, she felt as if Viper had just poked her with a needle. _Hot? She said 'hot'?.._ Did she mean by that what Tigress thought? _I can't be so paranoid._

"Hey, Tigress!" Po said louder again and it dragged the feline's mind back into the reality. She looked at him thoughtfully, so Po repeated. "Geez, I'm asking you this question for the third time. Do you have any plans for today? Because we're going to wander around the village a little."

"Actually..." she began. "I'm going to visit the marketplace today. I saw a very interesting robe there and..."

"Woah, what?!" Monkey spoke, visibly shocked. "Are you saying that you're going to... go to the village and buy yourself some clothes? Like a female?"

"Well, you probably haven't noticed it yet, but I _am_ a female." Tigress stated annoyed. She saw that the male warriors were staring at her mouth agape, then they looked at one another in utter shock; Crane at Mantis, Po at Monkey. Viper didn't say a word. "I have some savings so why not?" Tigress asked.

"Monkey tried to say that there's nothing wrong in buying robes," Mantis started to explain. "but it's just... you know. You're not Viper. Sorry, it's not a good example. She slithers around in the nude all the time and nobody cares."

This time Viper looked unsurely. Monkey leaned back in his chair and pondered over something with a mischievous smile. "Well, I wouldn't mind if Tigress tried it too." he stated after taking a sip of his tea. Viper couldn't help but smile widely at his remark, she tried to hide her reaction, not to make Tigress angry, but she had to admit to herself that Monkey's idea was _very_ interesting.

"Go walk around naked yourself!" Tigress snapped.

The simian ignored her annoyance and laughed. "Hey, I'm already half naked, like most of us. Your turn now!"

The feline sent him a disgusted glare. "You know what?.."

"Hey, stop, please." Po spoke to the two warriors peaceably. "I don't want to attend your burial." he said to Monkey in a stage whisper what made Crane laugh.

Tigress sighed as her irritation started to go away and she stood up to go for her money.

"Savings?..." Po still wondered. "I thought people only told legends about it!"

That remark amused the feline, who chuckled heartily. "Try eating less, Po." she advised, patting his paw and left the kitchen, hearing Po's muttering that he had to eat much because he was a giant panda and giant pandas were supposed to be giant (and fluffy, as Viper added).

* * *

Tigress almost forgot about what had happened that day in the Training Hall and she went in a good mood into the village with her money. She didn't meet the Five and Po there, well, not that they wanted to wander around the marketplace like girls. The white rabbit woman selling robes there welcomed her with a warm smile.

"I knew you would come back, Miss Tigress!" she said and led the feline towards her stall.

Tigress smiled as she noticed that 'her' robe was still there. It was a long sleeved tunic in deep blue colour, embroidered with yellow-orange floral ornament. The robe suited her perfectly. Tigress didn't regret that she had paid for it a large sum of money. She didn't buy something like that often, besides, the tunic (made of a good material) was really well-sewn.

* * *

She returned to her room in the barracks. The Five was probably still in the village, so she finally had some moment of silence. Tigress brought a big mirror from the storage room into her quarters and rested it against a wall in her room. She tried the new robe on again and looked at herself critically, but what she saw in the mirror could only satisfy her. That deep indigo really fitted the orange colour of her fur.

"You look great in it." she heard a voice behind her. Viper slithered into the room through the open door and looked at the reflection of her feline friend in the mirror. "The red vest is good, but these colors fit you too."

Tigress was a little surprised, because she had thought that Viper had gone to the village with the other warriors. "Thank you." she replied, smiling a little at the reflection of the snake.

Viper sighed regretfully. "You're so lucky... We, snakes, would look like idiots in any robe. That's why I got my tattoos." she confessed.

Tigress listened to her attentively and eventually she began to explain shyly something what needed to be said in her opinion. "You don't need robes..."

"Yeah, we wouldn't be able to slither." the snake remarked, smiling amusedly.

"No," Tigress said, feeling abashed, but she wanted to say that. "I mean that _you_ don't need any robes to be beautiful."

Viper looked at her a little unbelievingly, but Tigress's words made her feel great anyway. "You think so?.."

Tigress sent the snake her beautiful, warm smile and nodded in answer. Telling her such things after what had happened between them was rather strange, but Viper didn't even seem to remember that, so it felt good to Tigress that she could actually make her younger friend feel better. Viper glanced once again at the reflection of herself and the tigress dressed in the dark blue tunic with yellow flowers. "Thanks."

"Well, I think I'll keep this new robe for some special occasions." Tigress stated brightly and Viper made her way towards the door.

The snake touched the door but then she remembered that she wanted to tell Tigress something, so she closed the door instead of exiting and turned around. The feline thought that the snake had left the room when she heard the sound of her door being closed so she knelt down near her bed to take off her new robe. After unbuttoning the blue robe, she straightened her back. Viper got surprised but also felt excitement when she saw that her feline friend let the tunic fall off her arms; the older girl's body was now half naked and she was folding her tunic completely unaware of her presence. The black and orange stripes on the feline's fur on her back reminded Viper of her own tattoos and she couldn't help but speak to her. "You're beautiful too."

Tigress flinched scared, hearing the voice behind her. "Viper?!" _Oh, f&%#!_ she looked around and quickly covered her chest with her paws, turning to the bed again. "I didn't know you were still here!" She didn't know why Viper's presence was abashing her now, they had taken baths together many times before, but that situation... well, it was something different. Especially after their little 'accident'. She thought that Viper would leave the room now, but she froze as she suddenly felt the snake's body touch her bare back and her nose run over the side of her neck. "You know... Monkey's idea wasn't so bad." Viper whispered.

Tigress couldn't believe what her friend was doing. She had never been in such a situation before and Viper's action shocked her greatly. "You don't need to cover yourself now. You're really beautiful." Her green friend spoke, then the feline felt the snake's tail wrap around her right wrist and the green girl slowly took her paw off her chest. Viper wasn't afraid that it could make her feel bad, Tigress could hit her at any moment, yet she didn't do that. Actually, Tigress was more curious than scared... and she wasn't willing to stop the snake when Viper touched her left wrist and took her paw off her chest.

Tigress was now almost naked and it felt extremly strange to look like that while being in her room with a friend of hers. Suddenly, Viper pushed her down onto the floor, landing on the feline's chest. Tigress looked at her friend surprised, but said nothing. She could swear that Viper's body hadn't been so heavy before. Viper seemed to enjoy the soft touch of the feline's orange fur on her chest and she leaned down. She kissed the feline's lips gently a few times, leering at her admiringly. Tigress was lying on her back, receiving passively the unexpected caresses and she could hear her own heart beating pretty loud. The orange girl felt that the snake's tail had found its way between her thighs and Viper stroked the hot place there, this time completely deliberately, what made the feline let out a sigh of pleasure and her heartbeat quickened.

"I noticed that you liked it." Viper said playfully, nuzzling Tigress, who suddenly became red while her green friend continued stroking her carefully. "Tell me, Tigress... Do you trust me?"

Tigress wondered what to tell her. They were friends... They trusted each other, it was obvious. "What if I say 'yes'?..." she asked in an unsure voice.

Viper liked that answer and she smiled charmingly as only she could do that. She leaned down and whispered to Tigress's ear. "Then I'll take you to Heaven."

The feline still couldn't believe what was happening, she was scared, but excited and Viper's wonderful touch was making her lose her senses. Damn, she wanted it! "I trust you."

Viper grinned and her nimble tail untied the feline's pants and pulled them down a little.

Tigress felt a bit cooler air on her most intimate places and it almost made her go crazy with excitement especially when Viper turned around and leaned down. She was the first person who saw her private places so directly, for such purpose and it was so stressful. "Just relax, OK?" the green girl said calmly.

Viper noticed that Tigress's flower was already shining with her juices. The snake slowly ran her tongue over the feline's pink pearl and petals, leaving a wet mark of her saliva there. The feline sighed with relief audibly and laid her head back on the floor when she felt that wonderful touch. _When Viper said that it was Heaven, she didn't exaggerate. _The orange girl knew now that she had been waiting for something like that since a very long time. She started to breathe faster when she felt more strokes of the younger girl's smooth, wet tongue and moaned with delight, petting the snake's coils unawarely.

"Viper, wait." she said as she suddenly remembered something. "I've never done it with a snake before..." Tigress began and thought frustrated. _As if I had ever done that with anyone. _"...and I don't know what to do." she explained, for she didn't want to take that pleasure alone.

"Actually, I've always dreamed of feeling your body on my own." Viper stated disarmingly. "But if you're asking what you should focus on... try looking for something odd underside of my tail." she added with a grin.

Tigress's face got red when she heard Viper's instructions, she wondered where her snake friend had gotten such a complete lack of sexual hang-ups. She didn't have much time to think of it because the snake started to caress her throbbing, wet petals again, tickling her and making her tremble from adrenaline. Viper relaxed when she felt Tigress's paws running over the black curly ornaments on the smooth green scales on her body and the feline enjoyed touching her as much as the snake enjoyed the taste of her striped friend's secret flower.

Tigress noticed that the muscles under Viper's tail had separated a few of her scales there and her fingers felt something unusual there, indeed. She dragged her fingers over that place and Viper rested her head against her thigh, sighing. Tigress felt her breath on the naked skin between her legs, what only aroused her more.

"You've found it." Viper chuckled. She was surprised when she felt Tigress's wet, rough tongue licking her entrance slowly, but rhythmically. Viper trembled with pleasure, but she couldn't let the feline make her reach ecstasy first. She sank her tongue deep between the soft petals, into the juices of the older girl's flower, penetrating her firmly. Tigress moaned surprised and took a deeper breath when she felt the other girl's tongue inside. "Viper... Oh, gods, don't stop!"

Viper of course wasn't going to stop, but she used her friend's juice to caress her pink pearl. Tigress couldn't stop herself from moaning and her sighs aroused the snake incredibly. The gentle, fast strokes of the green girl's wet tongue brought her to the edge of insanity. And finally, with another sigh of great pleasure, Tigress's soul left her body, she felt as if she was flying through the whole Universe with incredible speed only to return to her body.

Tigress let go of the snake's tail; she was completely exhausted and waited for her breath to slow down. But despite her exhaustion, she felt completely refreshed and happy. Viper got off her and laid herself on the floor, letting her orange friend rest. She was afraid that Tigress would regret what they had done, she didn't want to lose her friendship, she hoped that nothing would change between them for the worse and that one of them wouldn't have to leave the Jade Palace. At least she gave her something beautiful.

Viper opened her eyes when she felt Tigress lift her tail off the floor and run her paws over her skin, enjoying the smoothness of the snake's body. Viper liked that gentle massage and gazed at the other girl curiously. Then the feline leaned down and licked her green friend's entrance, looking her in the eyes. "You're surprising me." the snake stated to Tigress's amusement. She smiled a little, deciding that she would make her snake friend lose her control.

The feline started to caress the snake's secret place, exploring every detail of her body and enjoying it more and more. Viper stared enchanted at that naked orange girl, who was kneeling on the floor, holding the lower part of her body in her paws and licking her with passion. She forgot about her fears as she saw that the feline was enjoying their moment and relaxed, focusing on the wonderful touch of the rough tongue. "I imagined you in the Dragon Grotto today..." she confessed, sighing again and again. "...you and your touch..."

Tigress looked at the smiled snake drowning in her bliss and she thought that she had never noticed before that Viper could be so beautiful. She wanted to see her ecstasy.

The snake felt the wonderful tongue slip into her and a louder sigh escaped her lips as the feline was rubbing her inside. From that moment, she couldn't stop herself, she almost cried. Tigress understood that it was something her green friend liked the most. She started to caress her faster and more strongly until the snake let out a quiet scream, coiling herself up uncontrollably in the intensive orgasm...

* * *

Half an hour later, they were still lying on the floor in the feline's room, listening to the silence and resting. The boys hadn't returned yet and fortunately, Shifu wasn't looking for them. Tigress embraced the younger girl, who started to stroke the naked fur on her chest, enjoying it silently.

"When have you noticed that you're... rather special?" Tigress asked the snake carefully.

Viper chuckled at the memory how it had begun. "I was thirteen when I noticed that I feel attraction to other girls more than to boys. To female feline warriors mainly." the snake said. "But you... you've always been someone special to me. I told Master Oogway that you fascinate me because I was afraid that it was something wrong..."

Tigress felt utter shock, although she wasn't sure if it was because of Viper's confession or rather... "YOU TOLD OOGWAY?!"

"No offence Tigress, I couldn't imagine my talk with Master Shifu about that!" Viper confessed, afraid that her feline friend would feel offended.

Tigress couldn't stop herself from laughing, showing her scary fangs in a grin. Her imagination showed her young Viper being thrown out of the Jade Palace by her overprotective red panda father. "Well, I'm sure of it!"

"Now you're being cruel!" the snake complained, blushing a little from frustration.

"And what did Master Oogway say?"

"He said that I was very young and everything still could change in me, but it wasn't anything wrong. He said also that I probably would grow out of it... "

Tigress embraced the younger girl, pulling her body closer toward her still naked chest. She was still amazed how she liked feeling her body on hers. "And... you didn't grow out of it, did you?"

Viper burst out laughing against the orange fur on the feline's neck and embraced her with her tail. "Not at all!"

Tigress wasn't laughing, what discomposed Viper a little. The snake lay and waited for any reply from the feline.

"You told Oogway." Tigress teased visibly amused, making the younger girl blush again.

"Oh, you're cruel!"


End file.
